Fox Boy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sasuke spots a strange kid at school with a tail and ears of a fox who seems wary of others. What is it with his brother inviting the kid and his older brother over for?


**Arashi: It been a good while since I did a Naruto oneshot much less a Sasunaru one though this time is a childhood one. This is set in an au world where Naruto has an older sibling and Itachi hasn't killed the clan.**

**Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all.**

Fox Boy

Summary: Sasuke spots a strange kid at school with a tail and ears of a fox who seems wary of others. What is it with his brother inviting the kid and his older brother over for?

* * *

><p>Walking to the school, a boy with a blue shirt and white shorts has his hands in his pockets give a small frown. He could se others having decorations for the day's events where later many will go trick or treating. He doesn't know why it's an important holiday since it's just having sweets pass around. His stomach gurgles at the thought of what his older brother's treats will be.<p>

Ever since the clan passed away in a strange fire, Itachi taken upon himself to care for his brother as he should have been instead of ignoring him like their father want him to do. In the distance he heard a soft conversation near the school. He glances around the corner to find a blond hair boy around his age with a pair of fox ears and tail. Next to him is an older teen Sasuke guess near Itachi's age with wild red hair and red-hue eyes sighing.

"Naru-chan I know things are hard but please try to make a friend," The red-head pleads trying to think of a way for his brother to be normal but nothing comes to mind.

"But Kyuubi how can I when others just ignore me and try to beat me up?" Naruto whispers sadly tears in his blue eyes.

Neither Namikaze brothers notice they have an audience of one person who jumps when someone similar to the boy calls out, "Uzumaki-Namikaze you're late."

"Itachi I told you to call me by either of my last name," Kyuubi snarls seeing his teammate in the anbu division before gazing at his brother to find him gone.

He could feel shivering body behind him gets him to glance behind to see Naruto looking at his feet. He didn't have time to find encouraging words to say with Itachi answer him, "Is that your little brother?"

"Yes," Kyuubi replies going into a fighting stance ready to protect his little brother the last thing he has of their parents.

"I'm not going to harm you or your brother," Itachi informs the red-head who just glares suspiciously before beckoning Naruto to follow him. "Before you both go I got a proposition for you both."

"Big brother what are you doing?" Sasuke ask giving a confuse look then stops seeing other class mates glaring at Naruto.

This makes him frown never noticing this before. What is it with others glaring at the fox boy? He's a normal kid like all of them despite the cute fox tail and ears. He could hear the hush whispers of the others around him. Beside him Itachi clench his jaw spotting Kyuubi stopping in his tracks with Naruto having a hand on his arm in a soothing action of a small brother trying to ignore his teasing.

"He's that little freak."

"What's the idiot's name a gain? Nako? Nato? No Naru-idiot or whatever it is."

"You mean Naruto?"

"Yeah" The same kid answer back smirking at his friend who returns it before cracking up. "There is no way the freak will stay in school. After school cream him again?"

"Yup," The other boys chirp heading to their classes not once hearing or seeing the few stray tears rolling down Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke straightens his shoulders walking over to the blond boy tapping him on the arm making him jump. He holds out a hand and gives a smile ignoring the wary look, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name?"

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," the shy answer slips past the smaller boy's lips only to stare at the hand taking his a few minutes later in a shake. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Sasuke tilts his head in confusion frowning before telling the boy in front of him seriously, "Well I want to be your friend if that's okay with you, Naruto."

"I….I would like that," The fox boy murmurs more softly not seeing the happy look appearing in Sasuke's eyes a bit before the usual mild warmth barely seen unless those know what to look for.

* * *

><p>***Later on that same day***<p>

Sasuke begin to see how things for his new friend are at school that very day. There been so many times he got ready to have his temper lash at the students and teachers. How can't any body see Naruto for himself and ignore his fox appendages which to him he finds rather adorable on his new friend. What shock most of the students and teachers especially the said Fox Boy is when Sasuke stood up for him many times.

His major threat and last fighting of the day cause both boys to be picked up by their said older brothers who just shake their head. Only after they left the school did Kyuubi laugh until tears runs down his cheeks. Even Itachi who remains slightly stoic in public let a smile cross his lips. Itachi decide to get take out instead of dirtying any dishes at home while their guests could relax.

Upon reaching the Uchiha Distract Naruto whispers to Sasuke, "Thank you for standing up for me."

"What are friends for Dobe," Sasuke replies only to get blond child to cluck his tongue at the nickname snapping back.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Both boys argue back and forth letting their two siblings to watch with amusement glad to see a beautiful sign of friendship forming before their very eyes. Who knows later on down the road these two will become something more. Only time with tell with the Fox Boy and his first friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
